


Date Follow

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Greysexual Character, Height Differences, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No Ace of mine can be allowed to get away with this. It’s a disgrace to third years, to the team, and to tall handsome guys everywhere. Asahi, I’m going to teach you how to kiss.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya-senpai takes it on himself to teach his upperclassman the fundamentals of <b>date follow</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Follow

**Author's Note:**

> New pairing! Woo! I love these losers so much :3

There's a basketball hoop outside Nishinoya's house, right by the garage. It's old and the net has long since rotted away, a leftover from the house's previous inhabitants, but he and Noya toss a volleyball at it sometimes when they're warming up to practise volleyball, or just because they need to burn off excess energy. Noya has a lot of excess energy.

“Think fast, Ace!” Noya yells, ducking past him with the ball. He reaches out with his free hand and pinches Asahi as he scoots past. 

“Hey!” Asahi yells indignantly, with laughter in his voice. He stretches one arm and hooks Noya by his waist, dragging him away from his goal.

Noya yelps and immediately starts wriggling, but he's been thrown off his rhythm enough that Asahi manages to get both arms wrapped around him. 

“No fair!” Noya screeches as Asahi lifts him off the ground, his sneakers kicking wildly in the air. “Azumane you bastard!”

“Yuu-chan!” 

Noya ceases struggling. “Shit, it's my mom. Put me down put me down!”

Asahi drops him onto the pavement, but they're too late. When they turn, Noya's mother is already watching them from the doorway with an expression of fond disapproval. 

“Boys,” she says in mild reproach. “I don't mind the noise so much, but if Ayane-san calls me to complain about your language again, Yuu, we will /talk/.”

Noya kicks the ground. “Sorry, mom.” 

“Sorry, Nishinoya-san,” Asahi adds, feeling small and sheepish, even though Noya's mother is about thirty centimeters shorter than him. He ducks to retrieve the volleyball. “We got a little carried away.”

She sighs. “I swear, you two would sleep, eat and dream volleyball if you could.” 

Noya sets his hands on his hips. “You say that like it's a bad thing!” 

She laughs and walks over to them so she can ruffle his hair. “My mistake,” she says, grinning at him. 

“Aww, mom!” Noya yells, dodging out of her reach. 

“The day you do your homework before volleyball practise it's the day I'll stop embarrassing you in front of your friends,” she says, winking at Asahi. “Look, I have to run out for groceries, so at least _start_ your homework while I'm gone.”

Noya rolls his eyes. “Fine, mom.” She kisses the top of his head and Noya leans into it despite his complaints. 

They bounce the ball around a little longer, but the minute Noya’s mother drives away, waving at them through the windscreen, Noya grabs Asahi by the wrist and drags him back toward the house. 

“What—what are we—” Asahi stammers in useless protest, the volleyball slipping from his other hand to stutter across the pavement behind him. “I thought you wanted to practise block follow some more—?”

“We have other things to practise.” Noya pulls him inside and leads Asahi to his room, turning to slam the bedroom door behind them. 

Asahi glances around for a moment at the whirlwind of disaster that is Noya’s room, then sits cautiously on the edge of the bed. “Right now?”

“Come on, hurry,” Noya says, launching himself onto the end of the of bed and scrabbling toward Asahi. “We don't have long before she gets back.” He slams into Asahi's side, his momentum driving them both down against the mattress. Noya lands half on top of him, and he instantly uses his advantage to hook one of his thighs over Asahi's and pull him closer. 

“N—Noya.” Asahi casts a wary glance at the door. “Are you sure there's time?”

Noya waves his arm impatiently and drags Asahi towards him by the collar of his shirt. “Plenty, unless you don't want to—?”

“N—no,” Asahi stammers, wanting anything rather than to be a coward again. “I want to.”

“Okay, good, then let's get started on lesson four,” Noya mutters, snuggling in closer. Their faces are close, enough for Asahi to smell Noya's melon-scented hair product, and the hint of antibacterial spray clinging to his work shirt. They’re both hot and a little sweaty too from tossing the ball around outside. 

“Noya—”

“Or five, or whatever.” His fingers curl around Asahi's jaw, fingertips brushing his earlobe. “Second base.” 

Asahi shudders in anticipation; all they’ve done so far is kiss, usually standing—or sitting to counteract the height difference. They’ve kissed in Noya’s room once before, but lying together on his bed is new. There are butterflies in Asahi’s stomach. He _knows_ he’s going to fuck this up somehow, but Noya has been patient with him so far, calm and funny and focused the way that he is with underclassmen. Asahi would joke about calling him senpai if he weren’t so fucking terrified. 

Noya brings their lips together with disarming softness. Without thinking, Asahi wraps an arm around his waist and holds his palm at the small of Noya's back. The first few times Noya kissed him, he'd frozen completely, his arms hanging useless at his sides. It took some yelling and shoving on Noya's part, but he's got the idea now that he needs to move when they kiss, to _get involved_. He's still not sure he'd be able to if it were anyone else. 

 

_“Wait, you haven’t kissed anyone, Asahi?”_

_“I mean—kinda? Not properly.”_

_“Right, that’s it. No Ace of mine can be allowed to get away with this.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“It’s a disgrace to third years, to the team, and to tall handsome guys everywhere. Asahi, I’m going to teach you how to kiss.”_

 

“Pretend I'm the girl,” Noya mumbles against his mouth. “Or whoever it is you wanna be with.” He grabs Asahi's other hand and moves it to his ass, then he grinds heavily against Asahi's hip while he deepens their kiss.

Asahi moans at the feel of Noya's tongue pushing into his mouth, though he's paralysed by the taut muscle under his palm, the total lack of any squishy parts making it abundantly clear he's with a guy—with _Noya_. He doesn't know anyone else with a butt so tiny and terrifyingly pert. Noya pulls back suddenly, their lips separating with a wet sucking sound that makes Asahi wince. 

“You can put your tongue in my mouth,” he pants, his lips curling into a lopsided grin. “Just don't go too forceful at first. Not that I think you would, just part of the lesson.” His hair is falling in his eyes; Asahi sort of wants to touch it, but Noya reaches up himself to push it out of the way before he continues. “You gotta kinda—find your way, you know? It's not like _oomph_ , it's more like _mmm_ , and you're watching for the other person to go _ahh_ , and show you where they want you to—” Noya hesitates suddenly, his glance slipping up to meet Asahi's no doubt panicked gaze. “Don't sweat it,” he says, still smiling. “We'll practise until you get it.”

Asahi stares at him, and finds himself torn between wanting to kiss Noya again and push him away, back to a safe distance. He still has one hand on Noya's ass, because Noya didn't ask him to move it and Asahi doesn't want to draw attention to it. 

“Hey,” Noya says, looking a little worried. “You wanna stop?” 

_Say yes,_ Asahi thinks desperately. _Put yourself out of this misery_. He shakes his head instead, and Noya reaches behind him to grab Asahi's hand. Relief floods him, but then Noya pushes both their hands down the back of his shorts, right into his underwear so that Asahi's damp palm slides over his bare ass. 

“Oh my god, my god, Noya—” 

“Is that so scary?” Noya's voice rumbles low. He ducks his head and brushes his mouth against Asahi's, flickering his tongue, tempting but not pushing. Noya's got a big mouth which he's normally quick to use, but when they kiss he's patient and clever with his tongue, and his lips are a lot softer than they look. 

They're several moments into a passionate kiss when Asahi realizes that _he_ initiated it this time. Noya moans at the push of his tongue and Asahi's grip on Noya's ass tightens reflexively. 

“Oh yeah,” Noya moans, straining forwards and pressing his crotch against Asahi's hip. 

A door bangs open elsewhere in the house, and the two of them jolt apart quickly. 

“Yuu-chan!” 

“Shit, she's back,” Noya mutters, frowning. “She normally takes longer than that.” He rolls to the edge of the bed, straightening his clothes as he gets to his feet. He runs his fingers through his hair, reaches into his underwear to shift everything about more comfortably, and suddenly he looks back to normal. Asahi wonders for a brief, wild moment if he imagined the last ten minutes. And then Noya looks over his shoulder and winks. “To be continued.”

Asahi swallows heavily and tries to ignore the sudden heat and discomfort in his pants. It’s the first time in his life he’s gotten a boner from kissing someone. 

 

 

Volleyball practice is the worst place for this. School is a terrible place for it to begin with, but letting himself get cornered in the club room by Noya is perhaps the least tactically sound decision Asahi has ever made. 

He only left because practice went over and he had to call his mom and let her know he wouldn't have time to run by the store. God only knows what flimsy excuse Noya came up with, but the _how_ is irrelevant. Asahi's a little more concerned with _when_ someone is going to walk in and find Noya pinning him against the wall with Asahi's hands down the back of his volleyball shorts. 

There's a noise outside and they jump apart. Noya's mouth is bright red and wet; there's absolutely no mistaking the fact that he's just been kissed. Asahi feels a little light-headed, probably in part because all the blood has run to his face and his dick.

The footsteps outside continue past the door, and Noya, as usual, pushes his luck. 

“You're getting good at this,” he says, wide eyes meeting Asahi's. It's strange, to meet his gaze when they're so close together. Noya's eyes look huge at such close quarters, the dark void of his pupils almost filling his irises. 

“Then it's thanks to you,” Asahi mumbles, ducking his gaze away. 

Noya makes a low cackling sound in his throat and shuffles closer. “If someone said to you ‘nice receive’, would you believe them or would you say it's only because you got a good serve?”

Asahi opens his eyes wide. “Uhh, the receive I guess—”

Still laughing, Noya reaches out and flicks him on the forehead. “Then take a compliment when it's given to you.”

“It’s not a good comparison,” Asahi mutters, batting his hand away. “It’s more like you set me up with a great toss and all I have to do is hit it.”

Noya rolls his eyes. “Even a libero knows the greatest toss in the world doesn’t mean you’ll score.” He rolls his eyes, shedding his light mood at the same time, and focuses back on Asahi with his determined, even gaze. “You wanna score, big guy?” 

Asahi wishes he didn't know exactly what Noya means. He's already a little overheated from the kissing; Noya's heavy-lidded gaze along with his husky tone makes Asahi go from _a little warm_ to _basically bursting through his zipper_ in the space of a blink. 

“Ga-ahh—wha?” he says, surprising even himself with his own incredible eloquence. 

Noya pulls away, only moments before the door crashes open to admit Tanaka and Suga, both talking excitedly. 

“What'd I miss?” Noya yells, throwing a wadded up jersey at Tanaka. 

“Hey, Yuu, it was hilarious, you should've seen—”

Asahi turns to his school bag quickly to hide his blush and his boner. Luckily the fear of being caught seems to be having a miraculous effect on the latter. 

“Was it okay?” Suga asks lightly, stealing up beside him.

“What—was what,” Asahi stammers.

Suga smiles, unconcerned. “With your mom.”

Asahi blushes harder. “Oh, yeah, fine.” Turning away, he strips out of his sweaty gym shirt to hide his face, and shrugs into a semi clean undershirt from the bottom of his bag. When he's zipping up his jacket, he turns to say something to Suga, but he's long gone. Noya is standing there instead, wearing nothing but his underwear. He raises his eyebrows at Asahi and grins, and Asahi’s mouth goes dry.

“I'll come over at the weekend, yeah?” Noya says in a low voice, leaning close enough for Asahi to smell the sweat on him from working out. It makes his heart pound. “Saturday, after school?” 

Asahi nods dumbly. 

 

 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_hey_  
you said you wanted to talk about something  
everything okay?  
you’re not quitting again are you? :P 

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_funny  
it’s about noya_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_don’t tell me he stole your bento again  
should i send him to his room?_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_omg you are the worst person i know_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_very possible_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_> :(_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_okay okay i’m sorry  
i’m listening *u*_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_forget it, it’s okay_  
you wanna go for steak on friday?  
i’ll ask daichi 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_ah ah ahhhh :P_  
don’t think you can trick me so easily  
asahi  
hey  
did you fall asleep  
if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to  
i’m not going to tell anyone :) 

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_fine fine  
noya has been teaching me how to kiss_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_!!!_  
well that’s great!  
he’s a pretty good kisser, right?  
he’s always kissing people so i guess he gets plenty of practise 

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_yeah i guess_  
uh  
don’t tell me you  
and noya?? 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_nooooo_  
i mean it wasn’t serious it was just at the party for the third years  
like i said he was kissing everyone 

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_this is terrible_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_you’re so dramatic_  
so, okay  
you and noya have been … kissing?  
just kissing?? 

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_yeah_  
kinda … last time was second base and i think  
it’s stupid, don’t worry about it 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_not going through this again. just tell me :)_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_well i think_  
i like him??  
i mean  
it’s the first time i felt this way so i don’t know maybe it’s just because we’re good friends  
but i normally don’t feel like this even when i’m dating someone  
i never wanted to kiss anyone before 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_wow  
but you do *want* to kiss him?_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_yeah_

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_and?  
more???_

**_Azumane Asahi_ **  
_uh_  
yeah  
but he just wants to help it’s not about how he feels  
you know noya he’s got the biggest heart  
he’d do anything to help out his teammates 

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **  
_omg you’re such an idiot_

 

 

They walk home together after school on Saturday. There’s no practice, so Asahi gets to admire Noya in his school uniform rather than his gym kit. It occurs to him how much he likes Noya's height, and hopes it isn’t strange that he likes Noya being so tiny compared to him. It seems like the sort of thing that might make him creepy. Asahi doesn’t want to be creepy. 

Noya stops mid-flow in his after school chatter and turns to peer up at Asahi curiously. “Hey! How come you're so quiet?”

“Uh, just thinking.”

“Wanna share with the class?”

Asahi shakes his head and attempts a smile. “I like listening to you.”

For a moment Noya just frowns at him, apparently expecting a punchline. Asahi shrugs and Noya finally starts talking again, holding forth until they reach Asahi's house. They go straight inside when they get there. Neither of them suggests volleyball. 

“Mm, I’m hungry,” Noya says brightly as he kicks off his shoes. 

Asahi pushes them to one side with his foot and tucks his own shoes beside them. They look huge next to Noya’s. “I’ll make us a snack,” he says, shrugging off his school bag and dropping it on the table. 

Noya steps up behind him and wraps his arms loosely around Asahi’s waist. “I didn’t say I was hungry for food,” he teases, pressing his hips against him.

“Ah—wait,” Asahi hisses, looking over his shoulder nervously. His mom is supposed to be out, but he checks for her key on the hook just in case.

“I checked the key,” Noya murmurs, pushing his hands under Asahi’s shirt. “What's first? Block follow or date follow?” 

“When did we start calling it that?” Asahi mutters, flushing. He ducks out of Noya’s grasp, reaching for the fridge door to try and make his escape seem natural. “We’re not calling it that.”

Noya tilts his head on one side. “Why not?” he says, his nose scrunching up in puzzlement. “We're practising what should come after a date, right? It totally makes sense to call it date follow. Unless you wanna call it sex practise, then—”

“Ah!” Asahi yelps, then quickly shushes him, throwing an anxious glance at the door.

“Your mom can't hear you, Asahi,” Noya says, giggling helplessly. “And even if she could, you're almost eighteen! I think she'd understand if you wanna get a little sugar—”

Asahi covers his face. “Ahh, I know, I know,” he mutters, very aware of how pathetic he sounds. His mom is pretty untraditional, and he has three older cousins who all have kids so she’s kind of set for grandchildren; he’s pretty sure she won’t mind that he’s almost never attracted to girls. Still, his hands feel tingly with panic. When he and Suga talked, this had seemed—if not easy, then at least possible. Now, with Noya standing less than a metre away from him, Asahi doesn’t know how to do this without fucking it up.

“You're never going to make out with anyone but me at this rate,” Noya teases.

 _I don't want to make out with anyone else,_ Asahi thinks, but doesn't say, because Noya is doing him a favour here. There’s no reason to assume Noya wants this to be exclusive. There must be plenty of people Noya would rather be spending his time with like this than with Asahi.

“Hey,” Noya says, grinning at Asahi lost in thought. “Wanna pick up where we left off the other night? In the club room?”

Asahi swallows heavily. As if he wouldn’t know what night Noya meant when he’s barely stopped thinking about it since. 

“I have to tell you something first.”

Noya tilts his head, still grinning. “Sure.”

All too aware of where he _wants_ to take this, Asahi leads Noya over to sit on the couch instead, figuring it’s a little more neutral than his bedroom. He deliberately sits on the corner seat facing in, so that Noya can’t sit beside him and prove even more of a challenge than he already is. He still sits close, crossing one leg beneath him and throwing one arm over the back of the couch. Asahi just watches him for a moment, admiring the ease Noya has in his own body. 

“You’re staring,” Noya says, flashing his teeth. “Is there something on my face or am I just so hot that you can’t tear your eyes away?”

Asahi rolls his eyes. “The latter, of course,” he says, as deadpan as he can manage. Noya looks surprised and then he laughs at him, delighted. Asahi takes a deep breath. “So, I’ve been thinking,” he mumbles. 

Noya leans forward and flicks his knee. “Speak up.” He cups a hand around his ear. “I’m almost a third year, you know. Getting deaf in my old age.”

Asahi hides his smile, thinking of the way Noya listens to his music too loud and spends half his life with Tanaka yelling in his ear. 

“Well, you offered the, uh—the kissing lessons,” he says, forcing himself to speak up and flushing pink in the process. “Because I’m no good this stuff.”

“No, you’re good!” Noya interrupts, leaning forward and putting his hand on Asahi’s knee. “You’re really good.” He grins. “My best student.”

Asahi tries to ignore the way that makes him feel a little sick in his stomach. “Thanks,” he mutters. His hair is slipping out of its messy bun, and he reaches up to brush the stray hairs off his face. He’s sure that he’s starting to sweat. “So, uh. We don't have to practise, uh—kissing and stuff, anymore,” Asahi says, staring down at his hands. “The truth is that I don't want to date _anyone_ , or kiss them—”

“Nobody?” Noya asks, his voice suddenly soft. 

Asahi shrugs and spreads his palms, smiling. “It’s not like I have a line of people waiting anyway, it’s okay.”

“But you will,” Noya insists, clenching his fingers on his knees. “You will someday—”

Asahi shakes his head. “Anyway, I don’t like taking advantage of you.” He can feel his face getting hot. “You’re—just doing me a favour, and, um—I’m sure there are other people who you could be—that is, I don’t want to be a drain—”

“I’m not going to run out of kisses,” Noya interrupts, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly. To Asahi’s relief, he starts laughing again instead of getting angry. “They're not a finite resource. Even if they were,” he adds with a fond giggle, “I'd still save plenty for you.”

Asahi’s heart is hammering in his throat. It feels like the hope. “But why?”

“Because—you're Asahi!” Noya says cheerfully, as if it should be perfectly obvious. 

“Oh,” Asahi says, trying to catch the dangling threads of the conversation. Talking to Noya makes him dizzy. “What if you date someone and they don't want you kissing anyone else? What if—”

“I wouldn't date them then.” Noya tilts his head to one side, resembling a curious bird. “I like kissing you.” 

There's nothing in Noya's expression but open curiosity; no expectation, no disappointment. Asahi is at once grateful and terrified. 

“It feels good, doesn't it?” Noya asks, eyes wide and genuine. “It doesn't have to be more than that. We're not dating, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings.”

Asahi glances down at the space between them. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “I guess.”

Noya leans in towards him, pressing his palms on Asahi's thighs. He's close enough to kiss, but he tilts his head instead. “C'mon, just let me,” Noya murmurs, his lips skimming Asahi's throat and making him shiver. “It'll feel good, that's all. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Asahi shivers again, discomfort making his stomach turn. He wants to let it happen, so much that he's shaking. Noya's fingers are warm against his jaw. 

“Asahi,” he whispers. His hair tickles Asahi's cheek. “Come on, it's okay. It doesn't mean anything—”

“Wait,” Asahi mutters, pushing at him. “Noya—”

Unfortunately, Noya’s still riding his excitement, so he giggles and pushes back against Asahi’s hands, sneaking in to bite at his shoulder. Asahi feels flooded with desire and awkwardness; he wants this, but it feels wrong to want it if Noya doesn’t. 

“Nishinoya—” he groans, falling back against the couch cushions when Noya climbs up into his lap. “Slow down, we should—”

Noya kisses him, heavy on the tongue since he got the advantage of interrupting Asahi while he was trying to speak. Asahi feels himself go cold. He grabs Noya’s upper arms with shaking hands and wrenches him backward. 

“I said stop!” Asahi says, his voice cracking.

Noya pales, wide eyed and fearful. “Shit, Asahi—” He reaches up to touch Asahi’s jaw. “Are you alright? What’s wrong—ow, hey!”

Asahi notices with some shock just how hard he’s gripping Noya’s arms and releases him suddenly. “Shit,” he mutters, staring down at his hands. He hopes Noya won’t bruise. 

“I—I'm sorry,” Noya stammers. “Tell me what—”

Asahi pushes him gently, watching Noya find his feet. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He winces. “Um—you should go.”

He doesn't need to see Noya's face fall to know that it does. 

Noya scrambles to his feet. “Shit, I—I got this wrong, I’m sorry—ah—Asahi-sama,” he murmurs, tripping over his own feet as he tries to execute a quick, awkward bow before darting away to the entrance hall. The words and the gesture are so absurd coming from Noya that Asahi doesn’t even think to get up or say anything until after he hears the door slam.

 

 

It makes Asahi a little guilty to consider it, but he’s glad when Finals means half the amount of practice meets as usual. He’s avoided being alone with Noya for over a week, and Noya’s skipping practice this afternoon because he couldn’t get out of a shift at work. Asahi ought to feel lighter for the reprieve, but as he walks from class to his locker, he feels lonely and more guilty than ever. He’s running through chemical symbols in his head when a shadow appears beside him. 

“Asahi.”

Asahi jumps about a mile in the air, colouring immediately when he turns and finds Suga standing beside him. 

“Ah—hi, Koushi—”

“Kou-shi, Kou-shi, that’s me,” Suga sing-songs back at him with a dangerous look in his eye. “So, what’s going on, _Asahi_?” Suga walks in a half circle around him, wearing his most threatening smile. To the untrained eye it looks a lot like a normal smile, but the longer you look at it, the more you start to wonder whether one of Suga’s ancestors was a shark. He uses it to psych out other teams a lot, even if he pretends he doesn’t.

Asahi fumbles his volleyball gear out of the locker. “What do you mean?”

“ _Well_ ,” Suga says, slamming Asahi’s locker for him and grabbing him by the elbow. It probably _looks_ friendly, but Suga’s grip is steel. “Last I heard, you had a crush on someone.”

“ _Suga_ ,” Asahi mutters urgently, but Suga continues as if he hasn’t heard.

“And _I_ thought you were going to man up and say something—” He punctuates his statement by punching Asahi in the chest.

“Ow!”

“—and instead I’ve had to watch your poor little love interest mope around all week thinking you hate them.”

Asahi’s gut churns. “I—I don’t—”

“Obviously,” Suga says, low and threatening. “Just tell him, stupid.”

“He doesn't want—” Asahi says loudly before he catches himself. He stops and glances over his shoulder, flinching at the flood of students in the corridor. Suga is still doing his shark smile when Asahi looks back at him. “He told me it didn't mean anything,” Asahi mumbles. 

Suga slaps a hand to his own forehead. “My god. How are you two so good on the court and such a disaster everywhere else?”

Asahi doesn't scowl at him, because Suga can be terrifying, but he considers it. Then Suga reaches out and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He's crazy about you, Asahi. Give him a chance.”

“I—I don’t think that’s—he’s not—” Asahi pauses to draw in a quick breath. Even then, he can’t seem to make the words come out in the right order. 

“Hey, hey.” Suga grabs his arm and drags him along the corridor to the boys’ bathroom. “Here,” Suga says, leading him to the sinks and pushing him forwards with his hands on the edge of the basin. Suga rubs a slow circle on his back. “Take a deep breath, Asa-kun, it’s alright.”

Asahi hadn’t noticed how tight and choked his chest feels until Suga tells him to breathe. He grips the edge of the sink tightly and forces air into his lungs. Suga is still rubbing his back gently, but Asahi doesn’t ask him to stop. 

“There,” Suga says after a couple of minutes, when Asahi is breathing something like normally again. He rests a hand on Asahi’s shoulder and leans down to grin at him, tilting his head on one side like a cat. “Are you ready to talk about your feelings now?”

“I hate you,” Asahi mutters. 

Suga gives him a shake, laughing quietly, and Asahi straightens up with a sigh. “Sorry,” he says, offering Suga a little sheepish smile. It dissolves seconds later when Suga punches him solidly in the shoulder. 

“Alright!” Suga says, laughing. He presses his hands together and cracks his knuckles loudly. “Now listen. Whatever you did the other day, don’t do that again, alright?”

Asahi stares at him. “Uh, alright?”

Suga glances behind his shoulder. An underclassman finishes drying his hands and leaves, and Suga checks the other stalls. When he’s satisfied that they’re empty, he walks up and puts a hand on Asahi’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. “Nishinoya would do anything for you, Asahi-kun,” he says quietly. “And that includes pretending he doesn’t have feelings for you because he thinks that’s what you want.”

“But—”

“Hey, trust me,” Suga says, shaking him again. “Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Alright, alright,” Asahi mumbles, shrugging him off. “You’re worse than my mother.”

Suga grins. “I’m better, because I have no qualms about punching you.”

Asahi pulls a face. “Ugh.”

 

 

Practice is awful without Noya. 

As soon as he’s changed, Asahi ducks the invitations to get meat buns and texts Noya on his way home.

**_Hey, my follow still sucks. My house, Sunday?_ **

Noya replies almost immediately.

**_hEL L Y EHA!!! i have wo rk so il b over after k?_ **

Asahi’s stomach flutters, and it’s only partly horrible. He thinks of Suga’s terrifying shark smile and grins to himself.

**K**

 

 

“ASAHIIII—!”

Asahi almost falls off his chair when the door to his bedroom slams open, accompanied by Nishinoya’s deafening war cry.

“Yuu,” he says in a reproachful tone, righting himself in his seat. “Are you allergic to knocking?” 

“Why, you forget I was coming?” 

Asahi almost laughs. He’s been a bundle of nerves for the entire weekend; it’s been all he can do to give a semi-reasonable impression of normalcy to his mom.

Oblivious to the pit of suffering that is Asahi’s soul, Noya throws himself on the bed, messing up Asahi’s neatly made sheets and kicking a pile of clean laundry onto the floor. Asahi can’t fathom how Noya gets into his house and past his mother without alerting Asahi that he’s arrived. He suspects a ploy between the two of them. 

“Asa-chan,” his mother calls, knocking briefly before putting her head through the door. “I have to go soon, sweetheart. There's curry in the fridge and rice in the cooker. Don't forget to eat, will you?”

“I'll make sure he eats, Azumane-san!” Noya announces, sitting bolt upright. He salutes her with a grin. “He's in good hands.”

Asahi's mother laughs softly. “Don't I know it, Yuu-kun.” She blows Asahi a kiss. “Goodnight, boys. Make sure you finish that homework before you start practice.”

 _She doesn't know, she doesn't know_ , Asahi thinks urgently, but finds himself blushing nonetheless. “What—what makes you think we're going to practise?”

“ASAHI!” Noya yells, sounding thoroughly betrayed, almost deafening him. “You have to practise block follow with me! And your receiving needs work!”

“Well then,” says his mother, giving them both a fond look. “Have a good evening, I'll see you before school tomorrow.”

“Night, mom.” 

She starts to close the door behind her, and Asahi could swear he feels Noya tense from across the room. As soon as the door shuts, Noya kicks up, launching himself off the mattress. 

“AH—!”

“I know, I know!” Asahi hisses, waving his arm to shut Noya up. “Wait until she’s gone, will you?”

Noya rolls his eyes, deflating quickly. “Sure, sure, Ace,” he murmurs, reaching past Asahi to snatch his cellphone off the desk before falling back onto the bed. 

Asahi catches the smell of him as he leans past; he doesn’t smell of ramen and disinfectant, which means he took a shower after work. He doesn’t normally bother before they hang out, because if they’re going to play volleyball, there’s little point. The smell of his hair and skin, shower fresh, is unfairly distracting. Asahi takes a normal breath of bedroom air and tries to make his brain work. 

“Nishi—”

“I won’t read anything private,” Noya says, calmly thumbing in Asahi’s lock code and settling down on his back to play.

Asahi sighs and turns back to his homework. There’s nothing much on his phone to interest Noya; even if he starts going through Asahi’s emails and text messages, there isn’t anything incriminating or particularly private—nothing that he doesn’t already know about in any case. Through the wall, Asahi can hear his mother getting ready for work. Behind him on the bed, Noya’s breathing has gone heavy like he has his mouth open, and he’s muttering to himself under his breath. Asahi tries to focus on the last page of his math homework. Just because he’s not going to college doesn’t mean he’s going to let his grades slip now; he still needs a job, after all. 

The front door closes quietly and Asahi's shoulders tense. He tries to stay focused on the page in front of him, but numbers suddenly make a lot less sense than they did five minutes ago. He pushes it aside and opens his English folder instead. 

Noya is still muttering to himself, and it takes Asahi a moment to realise that he's actually singing softly, some western pop song that he probably doesn't understand half the words to. Asahi glances over his shoulder; Noya is lying on his back with his feet kicked up against the wall, his socks making soft _shush_ ing noises as he moves them in time to the music in his head. He doesn’t notice Asahi watching him, too focused on reading something on the cellphone. 

_Shit_ , Asahi thinks, suddenly remembering his conversation with Sugawara. _The cellphone_.

“Noya,” he says, kicking off his desk so that his chair rolls closer to the bed. “Can I have that back? I need to—”

“Just a sec.” Noya sticks his tongue out, his brow furrowing. 

Asahi starts to feel damp and worried. Even he can admit that his cellphone is probably the least incriminating of anyone he knows, unless Noya finds his way into Asahi’s facebook chat log with Suga. Even then he’ll have to go back a few days, so unless he’s actively _looking_ , which would be a huge breach of trust—

“Ah!” Noya says suddenly. “I didn’t know Suga-san has a little sister.” He rolls his head back to look at Asahi upside-down. “You think she’s cute?”

“She’s twelve,” Asahi says automatically, starting to panic. The only time he and Suga talked about Yuka-chan was right after they talked about Noya. 

“Gross, you know I didn't mean like that,” Noya says, though if Asahi had told him that Yukari was out of junior high, that's _exactly_ what he would've meant. He's still talking at a mile a minute, his creepiness apparently forgotten. “I mean because Suga's so pretty, his little sister must be supercute. Do they look alike? I didn't know Suga has a sister but it makes sense, he's so motherly, I'm not surprised he has a little sibling, and he's always babysitting in his neighborhood.”

Asahi takes a deep breath. “Nishinoya, I need—”

“Hah!” Noya yells in triumph, rolling to his knees. “You've been talking about me with Suga-san!”

“Noya! That's _private_.”

Noya waves a hand to fend him off. “It's about me, isn't it? That totally makes it my business if you're talking about me. Anyway, Suga just messaged you and I was going to tell him you were busy but first I told him it was me who had your phone and he wanted to talk, so we’re talking.”

Asahi practically whimpers. He tries not to think about Noya and Suga kissing at the party last year, or about Noya calling Suga _pretty_. “About what?”

“That's private,” Noya replies smartly, sticking his tongue out. He fidgets with Asahi's phone for another painstakingly long minute then, his mischief apparently complete, chucks it to one side. Asahi reaches out to grab it, but Noya jabs one foot out and knocks it off the end of the bed before Asahi can touch it. He winces, praying that the phone survives. At least he bought a case for it. 

“Asahi.” 

He looks up. Noya is on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, staring at him with a stern expression. 

“Ah—” Ashai says, startled. “Sorry, I’m listening.”

Noya nods and rocks back on his heels. “About last time, Asahi-san—”

The sudden formality after Noya’s just been yelling in his ear is pretty funny, but Asahi manages not to laugh at him. It’s pretty obvious what Noya intends, and Asahi shakes his head. “Please don’t apologise. You didn’t need to apologise then. It’s my fault, things got...confused.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to practise anymore,” Noya says quietly. Anyone else would be too nervous or self-doubting to meet his eye, but Noya looks right at him, challenging him for the truth. “Do you or not?”

Asahi doesn’t have the same strength of will that Noya does, and he drops his gaze to his hands for a moment. This is his chance to tell Noya. “Ah, well I do _need_ the practice, but—”

Noya grabs hold of the front of his sweater and tugs him closer; Asahi goes with a startled noise. “Listen up, Ace. _Everyone_ needs practice. Kageyama-kun may be a total genius but even he practises to get better.”

Asahi feels his eyes widen. “Kageyama—?” Noya looks nonplussed, and Asahi takes a long steadying breath, wondering if there’s anyone on the team Noya _hasn’t_ made out with. “You, um—you kissed Kageyama?”

“No, no,” Noya says, waving his hand in vague dismissal. “I mean that he's a genius at volleyball, obviously, and he still practises like the world's going to end if he doesn't.”

“Ah. But—Nishinoya, _you're_ a genius too, you know.” Asahi isn't sure if he means just volleyball, or kissing, or in some other way altogether, but it hardly matters because Noya isn't listening. 

“Why would I want to kiss Kageyama? He's so— _serious_.” Noya shudders, then he starts laughing, wild and silly. “If—if anyone's going to kiss him it'll be Shouyou.” He rolls backwards on the bed, cackling and holding his stomach. “Sho-chan...hah!...and Kageyama!”

Asahi feels his mouth make a bemused smile. “Does Hinata have feelings for Kageyama?” Noya snorts loudly. Asahi rolls his chair right up to the bed and pokes Noya’s thigh. “Nishinoya.”

“Hah,” Noya gasps, coming down from his helpless laughter. “What do you think, Asahi?”

“I think it's between the two of them if he did.”

The atmosphere shifts abruptly. Asahi sits up straight, sensing trouble, but Noya's arm shoots out lightning-fast to grab the edge of his chair. 

“Hey,” he says, looking up at Asahi, his cheeks still red from laughing though his voice is suddenly calm. “Doesn't that mean it's between us, if one of us has feelings for the other?” 

_Uh oh_. 

Asahi smiles weakly and tries to joke. “Are you going to confess to me, Noya—”

“Are _you_?” Noya snaps, sitting up so fast they almost crack skulls. “You'll talk to Suga about it but not to me?”

Asahi wants to wilt under his glare, but he can't this time. Noya's presence has been needling him since he arrived. He gets to his feet, his hands clenching at his sides. On the bed, Noya gets to his knees, adding a few inches to his regular height. His mouth is set and determined; he looks ready to receive anything. 

“Come on,” he snarls, narrowing his eyes at Asahi. “Let’s hear it.”

Asahi screws his eyes shut tight. The backs of his eyelids look like fireworks. _This is it,_ he thinks, but when he opens his mouth, something entirely different comes out.

“Don’t read my messages with Sugawara,” he snaps, surprising himself with the forcefulness of his voice. He opens his eyes and Noya is watching him with wide eyes. “In fact,” Asahi continues, emboldened. “Just don’t read my messages at all without asking.” He hesitates, taking in Noya’s passive expression. “Uh, if that’s okay.”

“Asahi!” Noya yells, a grin splitting his face. He punches Asahi hard in the shoulder. “You stood up to me! That’s totally awesome!”

“Hey,” Asahi whines, grabbing his shoulder. “Take it easy.” He gives Noya a reproachful look, though it’s overshadowed by how gleeful Noya looks now. Asahi heaves a sigh and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “But you’re right, I should have talked to you. I was going to, you know. That’s why I asked you to come over today.”

Noya doesn't look annoyed, or even smug that Asahi is agreeing with him; he turns and sits with his legs crossed, waiting patiently for Asahi to go on. Asahi is briefly stunned and ashamed by Noya; it's the same way he feels every time Noya makes an impossible receive, every time he exhibits his gentle humor and grace which seem so at odds with his wild persona. It makes Asahi feel both proud and also as if he has shrunk to ten centimetres tall. 

“Um,” he mutters, his face flushing hot. “I like you a lot.”

There’s a long, awkward silence. Noya leans closer and pushes Asahi’s hair out of his eyes to peer at him. “Is this the first time you’ve done this?” he says with an exaggerated squint. 

Asahi laughs reluctantly. “Is it that obvious?” He sighs and leans into Noya’s touch on his cheekbone. “I’m sorry it wasn’t better. It should have been better.”

Noya snorts with laughter. “You’re so stupid.”

“That’s what Suga says.”

“Suga’s smart.”

Asahi dares himself to look Noya in the eye. “So, um.”

Noya grins. “Um?”

“Oh my god,” Asahi moans, leaning away from him. He lets out a pitiful laugh. “I can’t believe you’re going to mess with me now.”

Cackling fondly, Noya knocks him backward and climbs over him on all fours. “Asahi, I like you a lot.” Asahi blushes—half from hearing his own pathetic words repeated back at him, and half from the liquid hot look in Noya’s eyes. “I don’t want to kiss anyone except you, and I _really_ wanna get in your pants.”

Asahi bursts out laughing. He reaches up to put his arms around Noya’s waist and tugs him down into his lap. Noya surges against him, all heat and excitable movement as ever. Asahi smiles and nuzzles his cheek against Noya’s, breathing in his warm smell. 

“I think I’m totally okay with that.”

Noya wriggles against him and ducks down to bite his shoulder. “I’d fuckin’ hope so,” he mutters, ignoring Asahi’s surprised yelp. “I’ve been jerking off so much I was starting to worry my arm would be too tired for practice. Imagine if the Captain asked me why I couldn’t receive properly and I had to tell him it’s because his Ace won’t put out—"

Asahi leans in and catches Noya's face between his hands, acting bolder than he feels. 

“Ah—” Noya sighs softly, lips parting. 

It's the first time Asahi has taken charge of them kissing, and it's—nice. _Really_ nice. He slides his hands down to Noya's waist and leans back, dragging Noya with him. Noya presses his hands against Asahi's chest and sighs warmly into the kiss. 

As much as Asahi likes listening to Noya talk, kissing him is almost as good.

Okay, it’s probably better.

**Author's Note:**

> [@notallballs on tumblr!](notallballs.tumblr.com) I also draw :D and there's basically nothing in this fandom I won't ship so let's talk.
> 
> also [reblog this fic to save a puppy](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/138503241880/date-follow-notallbees-haikyuu-archive-of)


End file.
